Delena Drabbles 4
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: the next highly anticipated-lol-set of ten moments from future Delena fics by yours truly!


_a/n: if you've been looking, you will see that I've used two drabbles in my recent fics already. I figured that since I managed to sneak them in, a new set was due! Enjoy and keep your eyes open in upcoming fics for these Delena moments!_

___Enough_

Damon growled and pressed her against the wall. He was tired of her games, tired of her messing with his mind and it was going to end tonight. She looked up at him with slightly frightened wide eyes, innocent eyes. He almost smirked. As if she didn't know what she was doing to him…how could she not? It was obvious, written all over his face. His fingers tightened roughly around her wrists, holding her arms flat against the wall as she pressed his body tightly against hers. "What are you doing?" she gasped, her hands shaking beneath his.

"I've had enough Elena. Enough of this game we've been planning since before I could remember. I may have started it that night in the parking lot when I tried to compel you into kissing me, or perhaps even before that. It may have started the moment we met and I decided to have you, but either way you played along."

"No I didn't." her voice shook a little. "I never led you on."

"Lies!" he cursed and trapped her against the wall, his arms on either side of her head. "Be honest with me Elena. With yourself!"

_Limits_

Elena let her head fall back against the seat and closed her eyes. Damon had agreed to her crazy little plan, and even now as he drove them out of town she wondered how far he would take them. The dangerous, rash Damon had disappeared a bit in the past few weeks. He'd become a little more wary and a little more rational, double thinking and going over the information before he allowed them to make any move forward with a plan. Normally, the Damon she knew would have gone guns blazing into the search for Mikeal, but instead he'd cautioned them to be careful with the drawings in the cave.

She wasn't sure what exactly had gotten to him lately, but perhaps he'd reached his limit just as she had. There was only so much stress a person could take before they snapped. The town limits of Mystic Falls faded out behind them as he took the highway exit, and she realized that she hadn't told anyone where they were going. It was kind of exciting really, and would have been fun if she hadn't been worried how Bonnie would react when she found out Elena had run off without telling. She would call later, but for now she was connect to sit here and listen to Damon's even breathing.

_Rain_

The cold pelts of rain soaked Elena's skin through the shirt she wore. She cursed herself for leaving her jacket in the house. Damn Damon for running out on her. Now she was outside searching for him in the dark woods and freezing. The wind probably wouldn't have been that bad if she wasn't wet. She called his name and worked herself over the uneven ground through a patch of clustered trees. She desperately wished she had his vampire instincts, then she would be able to run faster, listen harder for any signs of him being out there.

She squinted her eyes into the dark, searching around desperately for him. "Damon!" she yelled again, calling his name for the hundredth time. "God dammit Damon! Where the hell are you?"

Then all at once her body was up ended as the toe of her shoe hooked in a root. She ended face down on the ground, her soaked shirt covered in mud now. She cursed him again and pushed herself up. She had it in her mind to screw it and go back inside, but he was hurting and it was all because of her. She had to find him, he wouldn't come back t the house for anyone but her. With that sinking realization, she kept running, keeping her eyes on the ground just the slightest bit more.

_Indecent_

Damon was awake, he'd been awake for a few minutes but he'd yet to open his eyes. Last night had been long and hard and he desperately wished he could just go back to sleep. He and Elena had stayed up until the early morning pouring over the cave drawings. And that was only after showing them all to Rebekah and dealing with her crying a little more. Barbie-Klaus certainly could cry when the occasion presented itself. He shifted a little in his bed and groaned at the sore muscles in his back and neck. All the hours he'd spent training with Elena or bent over the desk staring at the stupid pictures or reading more history had taken a toll on his body.

The thought of a nice hot shower was definitely tempting, and as his mind continue to seduce him into sitting up. That was when his ears caught the sound of water already running. He thought back to who could possibly be in his shower and instantly dismissed the idea of Rebekah. Then he remembered, he'd never actually seen Elena leave last night. She'd sent him to bed after the third time he'd fallen asleep on the desk. Carefully and quietly he slipped out of the sheet and walked toward the half open door of his bathroom. Her light humming hit his ears as the steam surrounded his bare body as he slid through the opening.

_Charming_

Elena couldn't help it, she smiled. He was so damned charming sometimes. The smell from the roses hung in the air around them as she looked at her over them. His blue eyes were startling against the red and she was stunned still for a moment. The rough and ready Damon Salvatore was a big romantic softy and she'd never expected it. His eyebrows raised a little and she realized she was simply staring at him with a silly smile on her lips. Shaking herself out of the giddy haze he'd put her in, she stepped forward and reached for them. "They're beautiful." She smiled and let his arm snake around her waist.

"Just like you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her into the house, shutting the door behind her silently. She wasn't sure how he'd done it, but he'd managed to kick everyone out of her house. The trail of rose petals up the stairs caught her eyes but she tried not to stare too much. "Come on, dinner is getting cold." He pulled her into the living room where take out boxes of Chinese sat on the coffee table. "I was going to cook for you, but the decorating took a little more time than I thought it would. Happy Valentines Day."

_Rules_

We had rules, and even though we never actually sat down and talked about them, even though they weren't written down or scribed in stone, we were both aware of them. He loved me, everyone knew it. I knew it, he knew I knew it and I knew he knew I knew it. Rule number one; we did not let the fact that I knew he knew I knew change anything. Rule number two; I was intensely attracted to him, had moments of lust that often lasted longer than moments, but he didn't act on it unless I made the first move. Rule number three; we were never allowed to talk about these rules or any other rules following these. This was perhaps the most important rule of all. Denial made the world go round, and so far it had been working out for us not too bad.

Rule number four; we did not allow anyone, including Caroline, especially Caroline mettle in our agreement and mess with it. As long as the arrangement was working and didn't end up driving us too crazy. Rule number five; we could not be in the same room alone with each other for a long period of time. That one was frequently broken, almost once a day and resulted in quite a few high tense, incredibly passionate moments that made my head spin. Last night we broke all of these rules…

_Taste_

Damon couldn't get enough of it, would never be sated of the incredibly tempting taste that was Elena's mouth. No kiss they'd shared before this had been anywhere near as incredible. She tasted a bit like whiskey, a lot like sugar and the tiniest hint of chocolate. He'd never expected tonight to end like this, but as he shut the door behind her and pressed her against it, he thanked the Gods that it had. She moaned and tugged at the collar of his shirt, desperate to have more of him, feel more of him and taste more of him. She knew it was because she was a little drunk, but that didn't stop her from fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Damon wondered if they would end up making love right here in the hallway, for if she didn't slow down and stop making that noise, he wasn't sure he'd be able wait.

"Upstairs." She managed to gasp between kisses, and used the new found force desperate adrenaline gave her to back a momentarily shocked Damon backwards from the door.

_Leather_

Elena stood in the corner of the room, watching him dance with another scantily clad girl. She sipped at her drink slowly, the buzz already fuzzing her mind a little. The dim light in the room wasn't quite dim enough to hide the fact that Damon had his hands on the girl's ass, or the fact that her lips were on his neck. That wasn't dancing, that was sex on hardwood but it made her more jealous than sick. She'd never danced with anyone like that, and she wasn't about to start, but if she did ever decide to make a fool of herself in that way, it would have to be with Damon. He certainly had moves, no one could deny that. As the music changed tempo and speeded up, Elena finished her drink and tossed the red cup into the garbage. The blonde, leggy thing unwrapped herself from Damon, but only to grind herself against him.

Elena couldn't help it, she stepped closer to watch, but still far enough away that it was _too _obvious what she was doing. It wasn't worth getting caught by Caroline and getting another scolding. The leather of Damon's pants stretched nicely over his ass as he 'danced' with the girl meeting her beat for beat. The jealousy Elena had felt before intensified when his hands slid down the girls waist and ended resting on her hips, pulling her tighter against him. She tilted her head back, her blonde hair spilling onto his shoulder as she laughed. That was enough of that, Elena decided and pushed herself through the crowd.

_Chase_

Damon ignored the biting wind that chewed through the thin tshirt he wore. The rain chilled him to the bone, but he kept speeding through the trees. He couldn't stop, wouldn't stop and he certainly wouldn't go back. At the moment, he was sure he could survive if he never went back. So what if she'd run out of the house after him, there was no way that she'd actually continued to chase him out here in this weather. The forest outside the Boarding House was expansive and treacherous. Even if she managed to keep up with him as best as her human legs would let her, she wouldn't be able to maneuver her way over the roots and ruts.

The thought made his heart clench and he swore. Dammit, she was going to make him go back. He spun around in a flash and went running back. He'd find her, make sure she was alright and send her back to the house, back to Stefan's arms but he would not go with her, no matter how much she begged or how desperate she sounded. All the work he'd done in these past few months hadn't exactly been for nothing. The dead body in his living room proved that, but Elena had clearly chosen which brother she wanted, and it wasn't him. A few years away from this town would give him the space he needed to try and forget all about her.

_Bite_

Elena's body bent like a bow under his as his hands smoothed over her bare skin. She was like silk under his fingers, no better. Softer than silk, he could compare it to what she'd been wearing. The silk lay in torn shreds next to the bed. He felt a little sorry about tearing at it, after all she did look amazing in it, but he'd lost his control, and with the sounds she was making, he wasn't going to be able to get a handle back on it anytime soon. He bent down to suck at her neck, murmuring how incredible she felt and how much he loved her. She answered back as best she could, her voice nothing more than breathless gasp occasionally forming audible words.

He felt her nails dig into his shoulders as her release came closer. He could feel it in the way her body throbbed around him and under him. He could smell it as he thrust in and out of her, heard it in the shattering of her breath as she desperately tried to capture oxygen between moans. His fangs slipped out of hiding and scraped across her neck, but didn't break the skin. She murmured, but he couldn't understand her. "Speak up." He growled, running his tongue over her stinging skin. She bucked up against him, trying to toss herself over the edge now that he'd slowed his thrusts.

"Bite me." She ordered, sighing in satisfactions when his fangs sunk into her.

_a/n: hope there was a little of everything in there for each of you. I'm sure it's obvious that 'rain' and 'chase' are going to be the same story. I didn't decide that until I'd reached chase and the image of a dripping wet Damon came into my mind and wouldn't leave lol 'limits' will probably end up going along with 'drive' from the earlier set of drabbles. It's interesting (at least for me) to see how they are all working together haha let me know what you're favorites are!_


End file.
